


Heavy Rain

by kyuologist



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, collegestudent!jaeyoon, the other sf9 members are mentioned briefly, this is also my first work on ao3 so bear with me here pls, this is supposed to be soft shsh, well the SF9 members are still in SF9...if you catch my drift here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuologist/pseuds/kyuologist
Summary: The rain was never Jaeyoon's friend. But, one day of heavy rain can even ruin the best of things.Or: Jaeyoon's work gets ruined by heavy rain, and Inseong has to reassure him so that he doesn't go ballistic.





	Heavy Rain

Ah, rain. Some say it's gentle, and some actually like the rain.

But let me tell you, the rain is NOT, and will never be Jaeyoon's friend.

Jaeyoon, a Leo, being born in the month of August was a bright and happy boy. He and the sun were, figuratively, best friends. Whenever it rained on a good day for him, he tended to be in a bad mood, upset, or not like himself. The SF9 members noticed this often too, since Jaeyoon's rarely ever mad, or not looking so sentimental and melancholy.

Jaeyoon's also a college student in his fourth and final year, and he takes his own school work more seriously than Sanghyuk's passive-aggressive jokes he makes to the 9 of them, or something comedic that just falls out of his mouth. So, whenever it rains, he always has an umbrella to protect him from the delicate rain.

On one Friday, though, it was sunny for the majority of the day. Jaeyoon was highly confident in the fact that it wasn't going to rain at all, and proving this, he bluffed to the members, despite the fact that he was warned by Youngbin and Inseong to bring an umbrella. Long story short: Jaeyoon purposely didn't take the umbrella with him that morning. He just wasn't really going to have it.

Little did he know, the bluffing he made earlier that morning would have probably been the reason why it rained heavily by the time Jaeyoon left the campus.

Jaeyoon was finishing his final class, which was economics, and by the time he left the building, raindrops fell down to the ground, and they were falling down hard. At the same moment, Jaeyoon rolled his eyes, and frowned at the fact of how wrong he was, and how he probably should have listened to the 93-liners' warning earlier that morning.

"You know what? Screw it," He said, "I'll take the risk of getting sick today."

He was being quite stubborn, yes, but how else was he going to get home? The walk from his college to the group dorm was nearly half an hour, and Jaeyoon usually chooses to walk. Yet, at the point, he didn't mind getting all the laughs when he got back; he definitely knew that he couldn't explain himself behind this one.

Jaeyoon stepped out into the rain, and began to walk home, mumbling only curses under his breath.

When he got home that late evening, he was not only welcomed by slight chuckles from Juho, Seokwoo, and Sanghyuk, but was also welcomed with a slight "spittake-of-the-drink," courtesy of Youngkyun, which led to the rest of the group laughing really hard at the sight of a wet Jaeyoon. All he could really do was plaster on a fake smile, and went back to his shared room with Youngbin, and sat there, tired, until sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

The next Saturday morning, Jaeyoon woke up by the sound of his alarm. Jaeyoon had no re-collection of what had happened after he fell asleep, he remembers walking in the room though, even though no one was there that night. He looked around, and didn't see Youngbin, who must've woke up earlier than him. He sat up and stayed with his pink locks covering his eyes for a good 3 minutes before heading to the bathroom to wash his face (and maybe to gain a little more energy.)

As he washed his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. He was hoping that no rain was going to ruin his day as it did the day before.

And, **THAT'S** when it hit him: Did he ever check his stuff to see if they got ruined before he slept?

"Oh shit, oh shit. PLEASE tell me my stuff isn't ruined," he mumbled to himself as he rushed back into the bedroom, searching for his bag.

When he did find it, he immediately opened it, revealing damp notebooks, papers, and a pencil case (which, miraculously, didn't get wet at all.)

"Oh my god, tell me this is a dream. Somebody pinch me and tell me I'm not going nuts." Jaeyoon had said, literally pissed off. He let a loud and very tiring groan escape his mouth, and put both hands to his head in a sense of panicking.

"Uh, Jaeyoon...what's going on here," a familiar voice from behind spoke up. It was Inseong. Apparently, he was passing by to head back to his room (whom of which he shared with Sanghyuk, Seokwoo, and Chanhee), and stopped in the doorway to greet Jaeyoon. It was only then Jaeyoon had turned around after Inseong asked, "Why do you look like you're mad?"

"Because I AM mad, Inseong. The freaking rain ruined all of my work on my way back and now, I can barely read some of my own work." Jaeyoon replied, and also looked fairly distraught. He still tried to be calm with his boyfriend though.

"Well...sucks to...be you?" Inseong said, still trying to find out right words to give Jaeyoon slight sympathy.  
  
"Inseong, if you're only going to be here to be a dick, then you're really not helping me right now."

"Okay, okay." Inseong said, taking the bag of wet books away from Jaeyoon, and moving it out of his line of vision. "Looking at the wet bag is most definitely going to piss you the fuck off, so let's do something that'll take your mind off of this, and so that you'll thank me later."

"What can possibly take my mind off of this - MESS, Inseong?" Jaeyoon had said, his voice reaching borderlines shaky.

"Oh, just follow me, will you?" Inseong said, reaching out a hand towards Jaeyoon, who hesitantly agreed, and took a long deep breath before releasing a deep sigh, and  finally grabbing Inseong's hand.

What Inseong's quickly composed plan was that he and Jaeyoon went around for a stroll in their neighborhood. It was a sunny day (thankfully...), so that kinda brightened up Jaeyoon's mood a little. As they walked, they talked about random things (while successfully managing to NOT mention the bag), made dumb and cute jokes to each other, and even stopped at a cute ice cream place and grabbed their favorite flavors (Inseong's had been plain vanilla; Jaeyoon chose Neapolitan.) And within the time span of almost 2 hours outside, Jaeyoon had already felt better.

"Hey, you know, I actually feel better," Jaeyoon said, showing a smile, along with his cute teeth to Inseong. "Thanks, Inseong, really."

"No problem. Now, you owe me, 'cause I helped you get out of your sort-of bitchy mood."

"What do I have to do?" Jaeyoon said, rolling his eyes. Whenever Inseong did something for Jaeyoon, the younger always owed him, and there was almost always a catch.

"Here." Inseong said, poking at his left cheek, signaling that he wants a kiss on the cheek.

Eyes widening, Jaeyoon looked at him as if he was acting dumb right now, and said, "Are you nuts? In public? I mean I get that we're dating and all but -"

Without thinking twice (or once, for the matter, he just DID it), Inseong pulled the younger in a kiss, which got him to stop what he was saying, and only have his cheeks begin to blush a flourescent pink like the color of his hair.

Inseong pulled back, with a sneaky smirk, and walked ahead, leaving Jaeyoon star-struck, but also still madly in love with him.

So, the rain was never Jaeyoon's friend, but the bright sun helped him fall in love with Inseong more and more that day.


End file.
